


Idyllique idylle à paris

by Jellypix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur un coup de tête, Natheal se voit embarquer pour une semaine de vacances à Paris. Loin de Ste Colombe et de l’année de folie qu’il vient de passer, mais aussi, loin de son frère qui, par esprit de contradiction, devient envahissant. Troisième et dernière partie de la trilogie Idyllique idylle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyllique idylle à paris

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est écrit pour une participation à un jeu sur le forum de la « Ficothèque Ardente » pour Noël. Il fallait choisir des contraintes à respecter, une ville, un sentiment, un moment dans le temps et un élément, voilà les miens : Paris, l’envie, réveillon de Noël, sapin.
> 
> Mais ce texte reprend aussi mes personnages déjà existants. C’est une suite directe de « Idyllique Idylle » et de « L’Idyllique Idylle de Ste Colombe » je vous conseille donc de lire la première et deuxième partie avant celle-ci, qui, je pense, clôturera définitivement les aventures de Natheal, Ivan et Roan. Je crois que je vais avoir un peu mal au cœur à l’idée de leur dire au revoir, mais il le faut bien. D’ailleurs, ce texte est dans un ton bien plus léger que les deux premiers. 
> 
> Bêta : Plume d’eau

oOo

 

Une semaine à Paris. Ça n’avait pas vraiment été son idée, mais plutôt celle de ses amants. Six mois s’étaient écoulés depuis la découverte d’Idriss sur sa relation avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et autant dire que cela n’avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait été plus facile que ce qu’il avait imaginé d’affirmer en face de son frère ses choix, mais beaucoup moins de tenir ses résolutions vis-à-vis des regards curieux et interrogateurs. Encore moins de supporter les piques constantes de son aîné envers ses amants.

Si Idriss avait accepté sa nouvelle situation, il jugeait que cela serait trop simple de laisser les deux hommes s’en sortir sans difficultés par rapport à lui. Par esprit de contradiction, il avait décidé de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et Natheal devait avouer qu’il avait de la suite dans les idées. Son aîné était devenu envahissant uniquement pour faire enrager ses amis. À la surprise du jeune homme, l’un comme l’autre avaient fait profil bas et s’étaient montrés patients et compréhensifs. Si ces deux points pouvaient être normaux pour Roan, ça l’était beaucoup moins pour Ivan. Pourtant, le blond avait serré les dents et baissé la tête pendant six longs mois. 

Jusqu’à il y a trois semaines, où fatigué de devoir endurer l’invasion d’Idriss dans leur couple, Ivan comme Roan décidèrent que le réveillon de Noël se déroulerait à Paris. Ils avaient réservé une chambre d’hôtel, acheté trois billets de train, préparé trois sacs, et avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de leur tête, ils avaient annoncé à Idriss qu’ils partaient pendant une semaine avec Natheal. 

Ce dernier s’était donc retrouvé pris dans la frénésie de ses amants. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris et les reproches de son frère, qui, pour la première fois en six mois, avaient eu l’air de rebondir sur Ivan et Roan sans que cela ne les atteigne. Si au début Natheal s’était sentit coupable, se répétant continuellement combien Idriss avait le droit d’agir comme il le faisait après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait endurer, une fois les pieds dans l’intimité de leur chambre, tout sentiment de culpabilité s’envola rapidement. 

Et la semaine s’écoula presque trop vite. Lui qui ne se souvenait pas d’avoir mis un jour les pieds en dehors de St Colombe, avait finit par profiter de ces vacances impromptues. Les sentiments de malaise vivement remplacés par l’euphorie du moment. Natheal s’était complètement laissé bercer par l’ambiance festive qui se dégageait de la ville à l’approche de Noël, profitant un maximum de tout ce qu’il construisait avec Ivan et Roan, et qui resterait gravé en lui. 

La première fois qu’il avait enfilé des patins à glace, son postérieur se rappelant encore de sa mémorable chute. Les nombreux musées d’art qu’il avait pu visiter, l’émerveillant d’un tel étalage de beauté. Le marché de Noël, immense, bruyant, joyeux et chaleureux lui laisserait un souvenir impérissable. Les goûts, les couleurs, les senteurs, tout avait paru plus vivant, plus grand et plus magique que ce qu’il avait toujours connu dans sa petite ville perdue. 

Les yeux ouverts sur la chambre dans laquelle ils logeaient, Natheal esquissa un petit sourire. Certes, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son frère qui devait encore être vert de rage, mais il ne regrettait en rien cette semaine d’évasion. Il avait même l’impression que cela leur avait été bénéfique. Une belle façon de commencer un nouveau départ. De laisser derrière eux les évènements éprouvants de l’année qui venait de s’écouler pour débuter la nouvelle sur des bases plus saines et solides. 

Il étira son corps courbaturé, sentant ses reins protester légèrement sous le mouvement et ferma les yeux, se disant qu’il y avait un côté très intimiste et sans pudeur dans leur façon de se serrer dans leur lit. C’était un constat sans gêne, sans honte. Pour la première fois, Natheal sentait la normalité de cette situation. C’était leur couple, leur nid à trois et rien n’était plus ordinaire que de se tenir là, dans le cocon de ces couvertures après la soirée qu’ils venaient passer. 

Même le malaise qu’il aurait pu ressentir face à sa main posée négligemment sur le sexe de Roan, et à sa réaction plus que flagrante par rapport au corps d’Ivan qui était presque juché sur lui, ses hanches se pressant sournoisement contre son bassin à l’entre-cuisse particulièrement bien réveillé malgré leurs prouesses, avait disparu. Il ne subsistait qu’un vaste sentiment d’allégresse qui le laissait pantelant au milieu de ses amants, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Un premier réveillon de Noël d’une longue série, dont il espérait que chacun aurait quelque chose d’exceptionnel. 

oOo

C’était l’avant dernier jour qu’il passait à Paris, celui du réveillon de Noël, et Natheal s’était senti étrangement euphorique. A plusieurs reprises il s’était comparé à un enfant qui s’apprêtait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et si l’espace de quelques secondes il avait eu le sentiment désagréable de paraître idiot, cela s’était vite envolé au profit de l’excitation qu’il ressentait. 

Puis doucement, au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, Natheal avait commencé à se sentir électrique. Une envie charnelle le prenant aux tripes. Cela avait été un besoin aussi soudain qu’exigeant, ressentant au plus profond de lui une telle bouffée d’émotions que son corps se devait d’exprimer. Ça l’avait poursuivi à chaque instant. Pendant qu’il était serré entre ses amants dans le taxi, pendant qu’il les suivait dans les rues de Paris, naviguant entre les magasins, ou encore, rien qu’en les observant par-dessus son menu dans le restaurant dans lequel ils firent une pause. 

Lentement, cette sensation avait grandi à l’intérieur de lui, devenant presque vitale. Et quand ils retournèrent dans leur chambre d’hôtel, Natheal avait comme l’impression d’avoir pris un aphrodisiaque surpuissant. Il ressentait le besoin urgent d’avoir leurs mains sur son corps, de sentir leur peau contre la sienne, ses vêtements devenant presque désagréables sur son épiderme devenu sensible. Il finit par s’affaler, plus que s’asseoir, sur le petit sofa qui trônait devant un sapin qu’ils avaient eu la permission d’installer dans un coin de la pièce. Ni trop gros, ni trop petit, il embellissait juste ce qu’il fallait l’espace, déployant les lumières de ses guirlandes une fois dans le noir. 

Bien qu’il ait un objet similaire chez lui chaque mois de décembre, cette fois, l’avoir juste à coté de son lit, pouvant profiter des ombres que les LED faisaient apparaitre sur les murs, avait suffit à l’émerveiller de nouveau comme un gamin. Mais l’euphorie de l’enfance avait déserté son corps pour ne le laisser que brûlant d’un feu incendiaire qui l’irradiait. Il ressentait une envie incontrôlable, tellement que ça paraissait presque douloureux, pourtant, malgré son désir palpable de se jeter sur eux, Natheal cherchait encore à se retenir. Se priver. Cette fois-ci, pas parce qu’il avait honte de leur trio, mais parce qu’il n’avait aucune envie de passer pour un chien en rut devant ses amants.

Sérieusement, est-ce que c’était normal de ressentir une envie aussi fulgurante si soudainement ? Si quelqu’un entendait ce qu’il se disait, il lui ferait certainement la remarque qu’il pensait beaucoup trop au lieu d’agir, mais comme dans toute jeune relation, Natheal avait encore du mal à prendre les commandes sans se poser mille et une questions avant. Cependant, des bruits étouffés de frôlements, de succions et de gémissements lui firent relever la tête. 

Son cœur rata un battement puis repartit violemment sur une respiration hachée. Sa gorge, sa bouche et ses lèvres s’asséchèrent qu’une langue vint humidifier de façon inconsciente, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses deux amants qui s’embrassaient devant lui. Les langues se rencontraient presque à découvert, les dents mordillaient, les mains effleuraient, montaient et descendaient, ôtant les vêtements gênants avant de caresser. Les peaux se couvraient de chaire de poule, de rougeurs et de marques qui resteraient un long moment incrustées et des souffles s’échappaient, prémices d’une extase que Natheal avait imaginée toute la journée. 

Il avait subitement chaud, pris d’une étrange fièvre qu’il découvrait pour la première fois, mais qui lui était délectable. Ils avaient déjà fait l’amour ensemble, mais ça ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi érotique et entraînant que maintenant. Une de ses mains serrait convulsivement le tissu du canapé tandis que l’autre caressait inconsciemment l’une de ses cuisses. Son corps réagissait et il avait décidé de déguster chaque sensation qu’il ressentirait. 

Le frôlement de sa chemise sur ses tétons qui le faisaient frissonner, celui de la bordure de son pantalon sur son bas ventre quand il respirait et qui l’incitait presque à y porter l’une de ses mains, ou encore, celle de la texture de son sous-vêtement sur son sexe, grisante et désagréable. 

Ivan parcourait le corps de Roan, ce dernier devenant étrangement malléable entre ses bras. Ils étaient à moitié dévêtus, les doigts du blond flattant la peau pâle, ses lèvres happant tout ce qu’elles pouvaient, sa langue laissant une traînée de salive, titillant les zones qu’Ivan savaient d’érogènes. Roan ondulait du bassin contre son amant, se pressant contre celui d’Ivan avant de repartir, se frottant lentement, lascivement, mais juste assez pour affoler, frustrer et quémander. 

\- Je crois que Chat a décidé de ne pas venir jouer aujourd’hui, gémit doucement Ivan.

Sa bouche continuait de naviguer sur le corps de Roan, mais ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur son jeune amant, suivis des améthystes voilées du brun. 

\- Mais ça a l’air de lui plaire, répondit Roan, remarquant une des mains de Natheal qui caressait son érection à travers son boxer, ayant défait son jean devenu trop serré. 

La voix de Roan était rauque d’un désir qui palpitait par toutes les fibres de son corps et cela fit frissonner un peu plus le jeune homme. Une pointe lui piqua les reins et vint sournoisement s’immiscer dans son bras ventre avant de partir dans son érection. Natheal se tendit, sa tête rejetée en arrière, mais ses yeux ne quittant pas la vue que lui offraient ses amants. 

\- Et si vous repreniez là où vous vous étiez arrêté ? suggéra-t-il, voulant ardemment poursuivre ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. 

Ivan et Roan esquissèrent tous deux un sourire, ce dernier faisant rouler ses hanches contre celles du blond qui poussa un léger gémissement. Le brun avait toujours ressentit un sentiment glorifiant à réactiver le désir de son amant, ou à seulement l’attiser jusqu'à ce qu’il craque. Et il pouvait se rendre compte qu’il en était de même avec Natheal, quand une pointe enflamma ses reins au contact des mains d’Ivan se pressant sur lui et ses lèvres s’emparant de chaque parcelle de son corps, mais aussi face au soupir que lâcha le plus jeune. Ses dents venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ses cuisses s’écartant tandis qu’il caressait son sexe lentement comme voulant profiter de chaque instant, ses yeux verts voilés par les tâches grises et brillant d’une lueur d’envie qu’il s’empêchait d’assouvir. 

Les deux hommes savaient qu’il s’immiscerait de lui-même. Ils avaient petit à petit découvert qu’il y avait des moments où Natheal aimait prendre son temps. Généralement, cela s’exprimait de façon plus physique. Il profitait des mains posées sur lui, mais aussi des siennes sur eux. De leurs langues, de leurs doigts, de leurs jambes s’emmêlant tandis qu’ils le faisaient bouger entre eux. C’était la première fois qu’il profitait de façon aussi voyeuriste, et mine de rien, cela avait un côté excitant qui leur plaisait. 

Ils s’embrassèrent, Ivan dominant bien vite la situation, sa bouche s’égarant dans son cou tandis qu’il le forçait à rejoindre le sofa à quelques mètres du sapin, sur lequel il le poussa. Natheal se tourna légèrement vers eux, déboutonnant sa chemise après avoir ôté son pull bien trop encombrant. 

Il n’avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de les observer pendant qu’ils faisaient l’amour. Et si d’autres couples ressentiraient de la jalousie, lui n’éprouvait qu’une joie intense. Ils étaient beaux. Roan affalé sur le canapé, ses cuisses pâles largement écartées, sa tête rejetée en arrière, s’offrant entièrement à Ivan, son grain de peau si blanc contrastant avec celui du blond.

Ce dernier sentait l’érection de Roan taper doucement contre son ventre à chaque glissement qu’il faisait sur lui, grognant de plaisir à l’idée d’engloutir dans sa bouche cette verge qu’il connaissait intimement. Il pétrissait la chair de Roan qui se cambrait contre lui, ses mains caressant son dos, s’enfouissant dans ses cheveux, le retenant et le repoussant à la fois, comme voulant qu’il continue mais qu’il aille aussi plus loin. 

Il attisait son désir et ses sens, effleurant son corps, frôlant son sexe du sien, récoltant des soupirs qui le firent frissonner. Puis il s’agenouilla entre ses jambes, ses dents mordillant son nombril avant de s’échapper le long de son aine, goûtant cet endroit qu’il savait sensible, juste entre ses cuisses et ses testicules. 

\- Ivan… gémit Roan, une main s’emparant des mèches blondes. Aaaah… Humm…

Il se tendit, le plaisir se répercutant partout dans son corps. Son érection devint presque douloureuse, ne demandant qu’à exploser, mais Ivan n’était pas décidé à aller aussi vite. Il passa sa langue sur ses bourses, les suçotant lentement avant de ramper le long de sa hampe, glissant le bout de son membre dans la fente luisante de son gland. 

La main dans les cheveux d’Ivan se crispa, Roan se contractant encore plus, ses hanches se balançant au rythme des lèvres du blond sur l’extrémité de son sexe. 

\- Aaaah… Iv… Aaah… Hnnn…

Il le suçotait, le léchait, ses mains pressant ses fesses sans l’engloutir entièrement et ça le rendait fou. Natheal était subjugué par la vision de Roan. Sa gorge se serrant devant ce corps qui se tendait de façon si érotique et obscène, réclamant sans honte et sans ambiguïté possible d’obtenir plus de plaisir de la part d’Ivan. Et le blond aimait ça. Il était tel un chat satisfait, se complaisant face au gémissement que le brun ne s’empêchait plus d’exprimer. 

Il voyait les mains voyager sur le torse de Roan, les doigts caressant les tétons puis descendre, une s’immisçant entre les cuisses qui s’écartèrent un peu plus. Natheal se laissait complètement porter par les sensations qu’il ressentait, une de ses propres mains pressant son sexe toujours prisonnier de son boxer. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de participer, c’était trop bon et douloureux. Il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements superflus et s’approcha à genou de Roan, ses yeux observant Ivan qui s’afférait toujours sur le sexe du brun. Mais leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, au détriment de Roan qui ignorait ce qui se déroulait sous son nez. 

Doucement, Natheal laissa son souffle s’échapper derrière une oreille du brun, déclenchant un long frisson qui fit gémir profondément Roan. Le plus jeune savait combien ça pouvait être difficile de gérer deux choses venant de deux amants différents, mais rien n’était meilleur que de les sentir l’envahir complètement, sans aucune chance de pouvoir s’échapper. Natheal glissa un doigt entre les lèvres de Roan qui se mit à le sucer avec voracité, soupirant quand il se mit à embrasser son cou tandis que la bouche d’Ivan se montrait toujours aussi joueuse. 

Mais bien vite, le doigt le quitta pour être remplacé par des lèvres avides. Il sentit un corps, différent de celui du blond, plus fin et noueux, se presser contre lui et il comprit que quelque chose venait de changer. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de Natheal, il lâcha un cri de plaisir face à la bouche d’Ivan qui avala entièrement son sexe, combiné à un doigt, long et fin, qui s’immisça dans son intimité luisante de salive, mais serrée. 

Roan rejeta la tête en arrière, sa respiration s’accélérant sous l’étau chaud qui pompait sa verge tout en le caressant, et sous ce doigt inquisiteur qui s’aventurait juste ce qu’il fallait pour le frustrer, mais qui n’allait jamais assez loin pour le contenter complètement. Une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux châtains de Natheal tandis que l’autre caressait la nuque d’Ivan. 

\- Aaaah… Plus… Non, plus… Hnnn

Il essayait de balancer son bassin, mais les mains d’Ivan l’emprisonnaient entièrement, ne lui permettant pas d’enfoncer plus profondément ce doigt qui s’en allait bien trop vite. Puis il se crispa et cria quand sans prévenir il sentit ce petit membre être rejoint par un deuxième qui le pénétrèrent plus loin, l’écartant doucement. 

Il aurait pu jouir en un instant si tout ne s’était pas brutalement arrêté. Ivan relâchant son sexe et Natheal l’abandonnant de ses doigts. Il était pantelant. C’était à la fois si douloureux et délectable de se trouver aux portes de la jouissance sans avoir la possibilité d’y arriver. 

Un regard à ses amants lui suffit pour remarquer leurs regards goguenards avant qu’il ne soit tiré en avant pour rejoindre l’épais tapis au sol. 

\- Un canapé, ce n’est absolument pas pratique quand on est trois, marmonna Ivan.   
\- Et j’ai envie que tu me prépares et que vous me preniez, gémit Natheal en lui mordillant un téton. 

Ivan et Roan se regardèrent pendant un instant. Oh bon sang, si c’était possible, ils le prendraient déjà et en même temps. Ivan se pencha vers lui, soupirant et léchant la nuque de Natheal, ses mains parcourant le dos du plus jeune, pétrissant les fesses qui ondulaient légèrement contre son érection. Il s’imaginait déjà enfouit au plus profond de lui, mais à la place, Natheal se retourna. A quatre pattes, un regard vert rencontra le sien, une langue dardant d’entre les lèvres pour laper son sexe. 

Ivan ouvrit la bouche, son souffle se coupant, une main se perdant dans les cheveux de Natheal pour l’inciter à continuer tandis que de là où il était, il pouvait voir Roan caresser leur jeune amant. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement qui se répercuta sur lui quand le brun le mordilla légèrement, lubrifiant son intimité de salive pour le préparer. 

Quand un doigt s’immisça à l’intérieur de lui, l’écartant doucement, Natheal eut subitement chaud. C’était exactement ce qu’il attendait depuis le début de cette journée. Les gémissements d’Ivan se faisaient ressentir dans ses reins, les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque le faisaient frissonner tandis qu’il sentait les doigts et la langue de Roan le redécouvrir. Il gémissait sans retenue, ayant découvert depuis un moment maintenant, que donner de la voix leur faisait le plus grand effet. Si bien qu’il sentit Ivan durcir un peu plus entre ses lèvres avant que des mains ne le relève doucement pour le retourner une nouvelle fois. S’asseyant sur l’érection de Roan, il adressa un sourire à ce dernier avant de se pencher en avant pour l’embrasser, pendant qu’Ivan relevait légèrement son bassin, agrippant ses jambes pour s’enfoncer à son tour dans l’étroitesse de son plus vieil amant. 

Natheal laissa échapper un profond gémissement alors qu’Ivan pressait son corps contre son dos, ses hanches se balançant doucement contre ses reins au rythme de ses va-et-vient dans l’intimité de Roan. Son propre corps s’embrasant sous la présence du sexe du brun à l’intérieur de lui qui frôlait cette tâche qui l’enflammait. 

\- Plus… Aaah… Plus…

Des mains l’aidèrent à se mouvoir. Les gémissements se répercutaient à l’intérieur de lui et se mélangeait aux sensations qu’il ressentait et qui l’étourdissaient. Une langue, des lèvres et des dents parcouraient l’une de ses oreilles, naviguant entre elle et son cou, l’excitant un peu plus. Entre ses cils, Natheal pouvait voir Roan qui avait du mal à garder pied, saoulé par le plaisir de celui qui prenait et qui était pris en même temps, pourtant, ses mains étaient dures autour de ses hanches, sa bouche ouverte sur des gémissements de plaisir qui résonnaient dans la chambre, accompagnée des siens et de ceux d’Ivan. Il sentait les mains du blond le frôler alors qu’il caressait les cuisses de Roan. 

\- Ivan… Plus… Aaah, plus fort… Hnnn  
\- Ooh ouii, plus fort… Aaah… Aaaah ! 

Natheal se rejeta en arrière, sa tête partant sur l’épaule d’Ivan, son corps devenant mou, ses forces l’abandonnant sous les coups de reins de Roan qui s’enfonçait plus profondément à l’intérieur de lui. Il se sentait proche de la jouissance, pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête comme ça. Il pressa une de ses mains autour de son sexe tandis qu’il se sentait partir. 

\- Aaaaah… Aah oui, oui ! 

Les mains de Roan avaient quitté ses hanches pour parcourir son torse, ses gémissements se mélangeant à ses cris et aux grognements d’Ivan qui se perdait lui aussi un peu plus entre les fesses du brun, leurs éclats de voix se répercutant sur son corps. Il n’aimait rien de plus que quand ils s’unissaient à trois comme ça, prouvant qu’il y avait une entièrement acceptation de chacun d’eux. 

Il s’était perdu un peu trop dans ses pensées et il étouffa un gémissement quand il sentit les chairs de Roan se resserrer autour de lui, l’avalant complètement et jouissant profondément en Natheal, lui-même s’agrippant à son brun alors que l’orgasme le terrassait sans qu’il s’y attende. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’il sentit Natheal se tendre contre eux, alors qu’il exprimait violemment son plaisir avant de s’effondrer contre Roan, attirant Ivan au-dessus de lui. 

Il avait eu un orgasme foudroyant c’était certain, mais il n’avait pas éjaculé et il était tout disposé à reprendre une fois qu’il aurait retrouvé une respiration plus régulière. Ce n’est que de longues minutes plus tard, après un regard entre eux, qu’ils comprirent que quelque chose n’était pas normal. 

\- Chaton, marmonna Ivan, pressant ses mains contre les hanches de Natheal qui se balançaient d’avant en arrière, frottant son sexe contre Roan et ses fesses contre lui.   
\- « Hn… Encore », gémit-il. 

Ivan et Roan se regardèrent, surpris. Leur jeune amant était-il sérieux ? Encore, comme dans… Encore un round entier ? Après celui qui venait d’avoir lieu ? Pas qu’ils étaient contre, mais habituellement, cela leur suffisait à tous les trois pour ensuite, passer simplement une soirée câline à discuter, bouquiner ou regarder la télé. 

Un geignement les sortis de leurs pensées et ils posèrent les yeux sur Natheal. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement contre eux, réveillant leur envie sans vraiment qu’ils en aient conscience, son corps paraissant en feu et son érection conséquente et douloureuse. Roan adressa un regard à Ivan avant de plonger la tête vers le cou de Natheal qui se tendit dans ses bras. Il semblait complètement fou de désir, comme si quelque chose le poussait à ne pas pouvoir s’arrêter. 

\- As-tu pris quelque chose, Chaton ? demanda Ivan dans le creux de son oreille, récoltant un soupir et un frisson.   
\- Non… Aaah ! 

Il se cambra entre les bras, les mains de ses amants empoignant sa verge sensible. 

\- J’ai juste… Aaah… J’ai tellement envie de vous… Aaah… Plus… Encore… 

C’était le genre de déclaration qui avait le don de réveiller leur libido. Mais Natheal se frottait aussi trop lascivement contre eux pour qu’ils puissent seulement rester de marbre. Ses mains les caressaient, sa bouche les embrassait chacun leur tour et un dernier regard entre eux les convainquit. 

Roan se tourna, présentant ses fesses à Natheal, l’incitant à le pénétrer en se frottant, ce qu’il fit sans pouvoir se retenir, lâchant un cri quand Ivan le posséda à son tour, percutant de plein fouet sa prostate toujours aussi gonflée. 

\- Aaah… Ouii ! Encore ! Aaah… 

Sa voix se cassait sous ses cris et ses gémissements. Il ne sentait plus les douleurs dans son corps, remplacées par la jouissance qui montait peu à peu sous les coups de butoir de son blond derrière lui et du déhancher de son brun devant. Il savait qu’il serait fourbu le lendemain, à la limite de ne pratiquement plus pouvoir bouger, mais alors qu’un nouveau cri s’échappait de sa gorge, il se fit la réflexion que ça n’avait aucune importance. 

Il était incapable d’être cohérent et il ne pourrait pas se retenir. C’était si bon que ça faisait presque mal et il sentait un nouvel orgasme le saisir, rapide, brutal et profond. Il était tendu, ses hanches se balançant au gré de celles d’Ivan et de Roan, ses mains s’agrippant à eux tandis qu’il se rejetait en arrière.

Il ne sut pas vraiment s’il perdit connaissance, mais quand il redescendit sur terre, il était dans le lit, enfoncé dans l’épaisseur des couettes, ayant l’impression d’être lourd. La nuit était tombée, la pièce illuminée uniquement des guirlandes du sapin qui clignotaient et d’une petite lampe allumée dans le coin salon. Les têtes d’Ivan et de Roan dépassaient du sofa, discutant doucement tout en mangeant. 

Il esquissa un léger sourire et fit mine de bouger, se rendant compte combien ce n’était pas qu’une impression, son corps était vraiment lourd. Au prix d’un énorme effort, il réussit à s’extirper du confort du matelas, s’entortillant dans la chaleur d’une couette avant de s’avancer vers le canapé, attirant sur lui les regards amusés de ses amants. 

\- Ça y est, la Belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? s’amusa Ivan, sous un grognement de Natheal.   
\- Une p’tite place ? préféra-t-il répliquer sans prendre en compte le léger sarcasme. 

Ivan lâcha un léger rire et se décala, imité par Roan. 

\- Aller, viens-là, marmotte, s’exclama ce dernier. 

Soulagé, Natheal se laissa tomber entre ses hommes. 

\- Nous t’avons préparé une assiette.  
\- Hum… ‘ci, répondit Natheal, se sentant plus proche de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, plutôt que de manger.   
\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ivan.   
\- Je suis vidé, souffla le plus jeune en posant son regard sur le blond. 

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire goguenard qui fit bondir Natheal. 

 

\- Aaah, je te vois venir avec tes idées de pervers !   
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui en ait redemandé pour ensuite m’endormir, soufflé par mon orgasme.   
\- Fermez-là et mangez ! s’exclama Roan, fourrant une assiette entre les mains de Natheal.   
\- Lui aussi il est un peu vidé, marmonna Ivan dans l’oreille de Natheal.

Ces deux-là tournèrent leur regard vers le brun qui dégustait de grosses crevettes roses décortiquées, la mine renfrognée, avant d’étouffer leurs rires. 

\- Je vous jure ! Pas un pour rattraper l’autre. 

Les rires redoublèrent pendant un instant, puis Roan leur colla une tape à chacun pour se venger.

\- Désolé… Vraiment, baragouina Natheal. Mais sinon, fit-il en se reprenant, raclant sa gorge, pourquoi des plateaux de fruit de mer ?   
\- C’est le réveillon de Noël, Chaton. 

Et comme pour appuyer les dires d’Ivan, une vieille horloge qui se trouvait dans le couloir de leur chambre, carillonna pour annoncer minuit, le faisant écarquiller des yeux. Oublieux de sa nudité sous la couette dans laquelle il était emmitouflé, Natheal sauta sur ses pieds, chancelant légèrement et se précipita vers sa valise sous les yeux surpris de ses amants. Mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivé, que le plus jeune revenait déjà, leur présentant à chacun un petit sac en velours noir. 

Les joues rouges, le regard légèrement fuyant et complètement nu, il faisait un tableau à la fois hilarant et pittoresque qui les amusa sans qu’ils ne le montrent. Ils s’emparèrent de leur cadeau respectif sous l’embarra flagrant de leur jeune amant. 

\- C’est notre premier Noël… En tant que… Couple, alors… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi vous offrir. Je crois que j’étais stupidement nerveux, lâcha-t-il en riant doucement. Mais j’espère que ça vous fera quand même plaisir. 

Roan se débarrassa de son assiette en la posant sur la petite table, pendant qu’Ivan attirait Natheal entre eux avant qu’ils ne se décident à ouvrir leurs sachets. 

\- Ce sont des bracelets jumeaux… Enfin… Disons qu’ils se complètent les uns aux autres de façon séparée. Ça peut montrer une certaine… appartenance.   
\- Et toi ? Tu n’en as pas un ? demanda Roan en détaillant sa moitié.   
\- Oh… Si… répondit Natheal en se levant de nouveau.

C’était en argent, brillant de reflets bleu ciel, et il devait avouer que c’était très beau. Sobre sans que cela ne paraisse trop pour qu’ils puissent se dire que cela avait été acheté sans intérêt. Au contraire, ce cadeau donnait plutôt tout l’air d’avoir été réfléchi avant d’être choisi. 

Ivan et lui n’avaient jamais vraiment pensé a de telles marques de possession, pas parce qu’ils en avaient pas envie, mais parce que ça leur avait souvent apparu comme superflu à coté de leur vie de couple qui était assez tangible pour leur prouver son existence. A contrario, ils avaient déjà réfléchi à des bagues de fiançailles, mais l’arrivée de Natheal dans leur vie les poussait plus à attendre encore quelques années avant de passer ce cap. 

Le jeune homme ressortait à peine d’une dure épreuve. Il commençait tout juste à s’assumer autant qu’à assumer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui-même ou d’autrui, alors même si lui et Ivan avaient déjà pensé à une demande en mariage quand ils étaient encore que tous les deux, pour l’instant, ça serait déplacé. Une telle marque d’affection et d’acceptation de la part de Natheal était plus que plaisante et faisait naître au fond d’eux un profond sentiment d’accomplissement et de fierté. Ils en avaient fait du chemin durant toute cette année. 

Roan et Ivan se regardèrent et sourirent, semblant penser la même chose, avant qu’ils ne reviennent a la réalité quand Natheal se réinstalla entre eux, ré-entourant son corps de la couette. Il s’empara doucement de chacune de leur partie, et les tenants entre l’index et le pouce les assembla en les laissant pendre dans le vide. 

Maintenant qu’ils pouvaient le voir une fois complet, le bracelet avait l’apparence d’un dragon, dont deux moitiés étaient de cette couleur argentée aux reflets bleus, tandis que celle du milieu était faite d’argent métallique. C’était celui appartenant à Natheal. Ce dernier finit par leur attacher leur moitié autour du poignet, se laissant faire quand Ivan en fit de même pour lui, pendant que Roan se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une des poches de son manteau. 

Il revint presque aussitôt, se rassit et se colla contre le plus jeune, calé contre Ivan. 

\- Ferme les yeux.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Allez, joue le jeu. 

Natheal soupira mais obtempéra. Roan s’empara d’une de ses mains y glissant un objet petit et froid dans la paume qui les lui firent rouvrir instantanément. Une clé, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal. En ferraille, le bout en forme de triangle, des rainures qui la longeaient. Une simple et banale clé. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils d’interrogation avant de relever la tête vers ses amants. 

\- En fait… Nous avons un autre cadeau, mais il t’attend à Ste Colombe, fit Ivan.   
\- Et pour te faire patienter, nous avons pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de te donner à toi aussi un jeu de clé de la maison, compléta Roan.   
\- Comme ça, nous n’aurons plus besoin de faire attention à Idriss. Tu pourras venir quand tu le voudras, et rester autant de temps qu’il te plaira.   
\- Vous savez, il serait capable de venir me chercher chez vous.   
\- Je n’espère pas, s’exclama Ivan. J’ai dans l’espoir que dans quelques années, ça soit chez nous… A tous les trois. Alors, je suis d’accord pour le laisser être désagréable autant qu’il le souhaite chez lui, mais chez nous, certainement pas. 

Natheal s’abstint de tout commentaire et enferma la clé dans sa main avant de se serrer contre Ivan et d’attirer Roan d’un bras. 

oOo

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il s’était endormi, bercé par leurs voix, négligeant le repas. Et en se réveillant, il avait sentit un léger sentiment de déception l’étreindre. Son premier réveillon de Noël avec ses amants, et il s’était effondré de fatigue juste minuit dépassé. Mais il avait fini par se dire que cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Ni Roan, ni Ivan ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. 

Mais parce qu’il avait voulu se faire en quelque sorte pardonner, il s’était glissé hors du lit pour aller commander un petit-déjeuner copieux à l’hôtel. Puis, vêtu d’un boxer et d’un tee-shirt, il s’était assis dans un des fauteuils du petit salon, qu’il avait tiré jusqu'à la fenêtre avec la petite table. Avec un bol de café et un croissant posé devant lui, il s’était mis à croquer dans son carnet à dessin la ville comme il la voyait de là où il se trouvait, fondu dans une reproduction d’Ivan et de Roan allongés entre les draps de leur lit. 

Il était tellement plongé dans la réalisation de son dessin qu’il ne fit même pas attention au réveil de ses amants quelques heures plus tard. Ce n’est que quand une main se posa sur l’une de ses cuisses qu’il releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard d’Ivan, qui l’observait, le menton appuyé dans l’une de ses paumes et un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Roan se contentant de les couver des yeux du lit. Après tout, quand il n’était pas obligé de se lever, ce dernier aimait se prélasser dans son lit jusqu'à pas d’heure. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dessines ? marmonna Ivan en contournant le fauteuil pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Oh, ajouta-t-il en voyant l’esquisse.   
\- Je pense ajouter une touche de couleur quand il sera terminé.   
\- Tu devrais faire des tableaux.   
\- Peut-être qu’un jour j’en proposerai certains à une galerie.  
\- Ou tu pourrais un jour ouvrir la tienne à Ste Colombe. La petite galerie de Nat’.   
\- Ce nom est nul, tu t’en rends compte ?   
\- Moui… Mais j’ai une excuse, je me réveille à peine, souffla Ivan en plongeant son nez dans sa nuque.   
\- Ou peut-être qu’à la place de penser à ça… Vous pourriez me rejoindre dans le lit, grogna Roan de sous les couettes. 

Ivan et Natheal se mirent à rire, mais se laissèrent volontiers entraîner face à cette idée. Pelotonné entre ses deux hommes, le plus jeune se fit la réflexion que toute cette année pouvait avoir eu son lot de douleur et de tristesse, il ne regrettait pas ce qu’elle lui avait apporté. Il sentit les bras d’Ivan se resserrer autour de sa taille tandis que Roan se calait contre lui. Il y avait eu du bon dans tout ça, et cette année à venir réservait certainement aussi des surprises, mais à présent il était confiant par rapport à son couple. 

\- Joyeux Noël, amours, souffla-t-il, souriant quand une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur une de ses tempes et l’autre sur sa clavicule. 

Rien ne pouvait être plus agréable que de tels instants. 

 

Fin


End file.
